James becomes a Mew
by Krishna
Summary: Geovanni is secretly back, and he forcefully uses James as a guineapig. (Rated PG because of a small situation that is implied)


A friend and myself put this together because we both like Team Rocket a lot. Well, we like James even more, and we wanted to work with something that we thought would be fun.  
The FFiction itself is (C) me and my friend Shampoo, but all the characters in it are not!  
Ji= JessIe  
Js= JameS  
Mw= MeoWth  
Gv= Giovanni  
  
There are apearances from Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, as well as others. If you like the story, and would rather see it in story format, then ask, and I will gladly fix it up!!!  
-Krishna  
  
*Team Rocket are slumping watching television, totaly forgeting their job, when the phone rings. Jessie, being the closest answeres it*  
Ji: Helloooo? *puts some popcorn into her mouth*  
Gv: Yes, Jess... This is your boss...*she freaks dropping the popccorn onto the floor and makes eveyone get off their butts, then turns the tv monitor on* What are you still doing on your butts?  
Ji: umm... we were coming up with a plan, boss!  
Gv: Oh realy?  
Ji: why... yes...  
Gv: Well forget that then... Instead, I want all you to come to the Team Rocket HQ... AMEADIATLY  
Ji: *mouth falls open* um... may i ask boss... why?  
Gv: No, just make sure James comes. *he hangs up*  
Js: What did he want Jess?  
Mw: yeah, what?  
Ji: *hangs up slowly* you guys, the boss says that we have to go to the rocket hq immediatly...and to make sure we bring james...  
Mw&Js: That's not good...  
Js: me?  
Ji:...thats what he said.....  
Mw: Well,... better not keep the boss waiting...  
Ji: lets leave our pokemon here  
Js: yes, don't want him taking them from us.  
Ji: *puts pokemon away* ok we'd better get going....  
Mw&Js: right...*leave*  
  
----at the Hq---- Giovanni is sitting at his desk, chair's back turned to them as they enter the room. Of corse he is petting his Persian.  
  
Gv: Aah, here we are.  
Js: What do you want me for?  
Ji: We came as soon as we could, boss *whispers* James, shut UP.  
Gv: I see.  
Js: Ok fine, you want to do all the talking again huh?  
Ji: Jessie: *glares at James* so, what do you need us for boss?  
Gv: *sits down at his desk and grabs a small folder marked Jessie/James---Meowth* well lets see...one... two... ZZEEERROOOOO...  
Ji: *looks uncomfortable*  
Gv: *puts it down*...zeero  
Ji: um..... we try as hard as we can, boss  
Gv: right. Zero. do you know what that number stands for? *pauses* RARE AND VALUABLE POKEMON YOU HAVE CAUGHT *cracks his knuckles and his Persian hides*  
Ji*thinking*: When the Persian hides, you know it's bad...  
Ji: um... er.... so.... what are you going to do to us??  
*goes back to the folder* well... your mother, Jess, was a fine member...because of that, I would feel okward by removing you. And James... well... *pulls down the folder* the only thing keeping him a memeber, is his parents money *looks at James* James... about your times as being a member...how do you like being in this team?  
Js: *looks at Jessie to see if he can talk now*  
Ji: *looks at james and nods*  
Js: well, I love being in team roket sir...  
Gv: Then come with me...  
mw: What about me?  
Ji: yeah  
Ji: were his partners*glares at them*  
Gv: Fine...follow. *he goes into a back room, they follow slowly*  
Ji: *whispers to meowth* whats going on?  
Mw: I have no idea Jess, it's all scaring me silly...  
Gv: Ok, James. you see that X on the floor? stand there for now.  
Ji: *looks at james*  
Js: *looks at Jessie frightened, and stands on the X*  
Ji: Jessie: what are you going to do, boss?  
Gv: *glares at her* Stop asking so many questions  
Ji: *shinks back* sorry  
Mw: good going..  
Ji: shut up  
Ji: *looks back*  
Gv: *walks up to a control panel and hit a few buttones. A giant capsule opens up and James looks at it*  
Ji: *looks up*  
Gv: *not looking at them* this is nothing too bad... In fact... it will help you,James, you may be asking "why did I pick you?" *turns and walk up to him* Because if you were to die.. no one would realy notice.  
Ji: eep!  
Js: .... *speachless*  
Ji: ...... *speachless*  
Js: *looks at Jessie frightened as ever*  
Ji: *picks up meowth* whats happening?  
Gv: *looks at Jessie and Meowth* This is the last time you will ever see your -friend- this way. afterwards, he will be a new man. *laughs* you might want to give him a farewell hug, or kiss or something...  
Ji: wha...what... what do you mean by that?  
Js: Well everyone knows James has never had any kiss from a decent girl... not that you're my idea of decent. I just thought you might want to give him a kiss, that's all. *Jessie shakes her head no*  
Ji: no thank you. Yeck! So what are you doing?.  
Gv: I think James needs to...needs to be more helpfull  
Ji: so... what are you going to... do...?  
Gv: *glares at her angered* Don't you trust me?  
Ji: why... yes, of couse i do....  
Gv: Than shut UP  
Ji: *shrinks back some more* ok......  
Gv: *points to the capsule* James...  
Js: *worriedly looks back at Jessie and Meowth*  
Js: I... guess this is... goodbye...  
Ji: *walks up to james and hugs him with meowth* he cant break us up... were a team.... weve always been a team....  
Js: I hope things stay this way...  
Gv: *yawns* time's wasting, get in there James.  
Ji: *stands back* good...bye..... james...... remember, youll ALWAYS be our best friend.... always and forever....  
Js: *tear rolls down his cheek as he enteres the capsule* goodbye...*waves to them as the capsule is closed and darkened.*  
Gv: perfect.  
Ji: *hugs meowth tighter* this wasnt supposed to happen...  
Mw: *crys a little* Jes..you think He'll be ok?  
Ji: *looks down* i just dont know  
Gv: I didn't want you to see this, but you insisted.. so you will stay, and watch. There is no way out of it now. *all doors close*  
Ji: *steps back* and trips into a chair*  
Gv: *turnes his back to them*  
Ji: *looks at meowth* i dont want to watch.... whatever it is...  
*lights flash all over, strange noises start up*  
Mw: I know what you mean Jess  
Ji: maybe it will backfire... and everything will be ok....  
*all lights stop and the room darkens, all except the capsule. You can see James's face*  
Ji: *looks up* is it over?  
Gv: over?!  
Ji: sorry.... boss...  
*laughs as another capsule lights up*  
Ji: *looks* whats that??  
*they can't realy tell what is inside*  
Gv: took us forever, but we finaly caught him again. *walks up to the capsules and pushes a few buttons on them, then clears the ice on the right one, and mew is inside*  
Ji: whats... that...  
Gv: I'm going to combine a human with a pokemon. The result will be devestating!  
Ji: devastation....  
*James suddenly falls asleep, as does Mew*  
Mw: I don't like this at all Jess... we gotta stop this...  
Ji: we cant...  
Gv: Got that right  
*computer voice* "DNA not stable" *Giovani hits a few buttons* Dont be doing this to me  
Ji: ...  
*mutters as he hits a few other buttons* stabilizing unit was off...   
*comp voice* "DNA stabalized"  
*the capsules darken and everything stops. The room is pitch black*  
Mw: Jessie!  
Ji: is it over now? *hugs him tight*  
Gv: *standing next to them* yes, it's over now..  
Ji: *whimpers*  
Gv: *clicks on a flashlight* ok, I'm turning the power back on. I put all the power on the capsules.  
*lights turn back on*  
Ji: where is he.....?  
Gv: *walks up to the capsules* you'll see. *opens the one with Mew in it, and puts mew in a specialized cage* well...*turns to them* Mew is already rare, we couldn't change his DNA, so we had to change James's *walks up to James's capsule* heheh...*peers inside and laughs* Just as I thought!  
Ji: what is it  
Gv: The dna has to fix his body still... think of this capsule as a giant cacoon.*walks over to them* Would you like to take a look? It's actually quite discusting.  
Ji: disgusting.... nothing about james was ever disgusting... except when he ate cereal with orange juice...  
Gv: Well, you don't watch catapillers turn into butterflys...if you look in there..  
you will see what's being changed  
Ji: changed?  
Gv: yes, changed.  
Ji: *takes meowth and walks over to the capsule*  
Mw: what do you see Jess?  
*James is asleep, and his color becoming pink, and his eyes a little bigger. Thank goodness he still has his blue hair*  
Ji: well, its not that disgusting....  
Gv: It's done with that part  
Ji: part?  
Gv: He's going to go through several stages. Stage one was the discusting one.  
Ji: several? why was it so bad?  
Gv: *looks at her* you honestly want to know?  
Ji: yes... hes our friend....  
Gv: because he wakes up, and sees whats happenening... then he falls back asleep.   
Ji: what do you mean by that?  
Gv: the Dna alteration makes him wake up. When he feels himself changing, he becomes frightened  
he does anything he can to get out. *smiles evily* But there is nothing, nothing at all, he can do  
Ji: so he will hurt himsslf......  
Mw: Jess, he's got a tail now....  
Ji: a tail? eee! i see it....  
mw: wow, James actualy looks good as a pokemon.  
Gv: oh yes, one more thing...  
Ji: what is it...  
Gv: All of his memory of being a human... you can jsut forget you knew him before.  
Ji: No!!! No, thats not right... he'll remember... us... the team.... his friends...  
Gv: I removed it all from his memory.  
Ji: why... ?  
Gv: because... being a human, and then a pokemon... he would kill me! Actually, I think some of his memory I missed...  
Ji: ... missed?  
Gv: He might remember who you are. I think I didn't erace that part.  
Ji: meowth too?  
Gv: I think so... I'm not sure. He just wont remember being a human  
Ji: *whew* so he'll know us at least...  
Gv: oh, another thing  
Ji: yes?  
Gv: James is completly naked right now... so don't look too close *laughs*  
Ji: *falls over* ok fine... geez. So, when will everything be done with?  
Gv: *leaves saying this:* He is almost done with the last one. Thew door will open automaticaly.  
Ji: ok......  
Mw: this is too much...  
Ji: *looks over at the door* yeah.....  
Mw: well, at least he will be smarter.  
Ji: hopefully. But ill miss him  
Mw: Yes, all the same, I'll miss him too.  
Ji: we cant ever be the same team ever again... I'll miss that too...*sniffles*  
Mw: yeah..  
*Intercom comes on* Oh yes, I added a few more features you better know about!  
Ji: features?  
Intercom: well, you'll see... *laughs* aah haw haw haw haw!!  
Ji: *gulps*  
*a pounding on the capsule door*  
*Inside is a mew like human with blue hair looking out*  
*the door opens automatically*  
Ji: ja... jame...s?  
Js: *in a small squeeky James voice* What just happened?  
Ji: your a mew....  
*he walks out, and he is a little but smaller. He's twice the size of Meowth, but half the size of Jessie*  
*he has wings, witch is a new feature*  
Ji: *kneels down* you know who we are?  
Js: *hugs Jessie* Corce I do!  
Ji: and meowth...?  
Js: yes, I remember Meowth. *holds out his hand, and Meowth shakes it*  
Ji: *whew* so you remember everything still???  
Js: Yeah, of corce I do, I'm a pokemon, and I'm on this team called Team Rocket, and Giovani is the boss.  
Ji: but... you werent always a pokemon...  
Js: I wasn't? *looks at himself* are you sure?  
Gv: *comes back in irritated* I told you Jess... *walks up to James* Ok James, what is your goal?  
Ji: goal?  
Js: my goal is to steal and catch all the rare pokemon, like me!  
Gv: Very good!  
Ji: ...  
Mw: Jess, I don't want to be here anymore...  
Ji: neither do i...  
Gv: Well the operation is over, you can go home now.  
Ji: i wish it was all a bad dream....  
Mw: James too?  
Gv: Yes james too  
Ji: *turns around to leave* ok...  
Gv: Jess...  
Ji: yes?  
Gv: don't make this harder on yourself than it already is... it's not realy a big deal... right?  
Ji: he was... our friend.... now hes so different... a pokemon  
Js: *gets all sad* I'm still your friend guys... arent i?  
Ji: i know you are! you will be forever!  
Mw: yeah James.  
Ji: its like, if meowth became a human... it would be so different...  
Mw: *thinks about that*  
Gv: *thinks about that as well*  
Gv: hmm.....  
Ji: *sweatdrop*  
Mw: no, I definaly like being a pokemon, I'm too human as it is right now! *runs out the door*  
Ji: *releived* lets go, james  
*James walks backward looking at Giovanni* uh... *he then starts flying away, out the door*  
Ji: *outside* this is too weird  
James: it's fun being a pokemon, you should try it some time!  
Ji: james, do you realize i could catch you with a pokeball?  
Js: Whats a pokeball?  
Ji: a device... youll learn later...  
Mw: *looks up at Jessie* this is soooooooooo different  
Ji: yes, it is... too different  
Ji: but I'd rather see him as a pokemon then to see him dead...  
Js: come on guys. *flying around*  
Ji: coming  
Js: chear up alittle will ya?  
Ji: im sure we'll get used to it  
Js: so, what does us pokemon do anyway? Why are we so important?  
Mw: Well...  
Ji: you just... are!  
Mw: being a pokemon, I'll explain it.  
Ji: ok you do that  
Mw: Humans like to catch us, because we are their friends...well, most of the time. We also can attack wilth speical attacks. Some humans like to battle with us  
Ji: mmmhmmm  
Js: What can I do?  
Mw: I dunno, we'll just hafta see...  
Ji: youll have to find out  
  
*back in the forest* James is flying over their heads happily, then he stopps suddenly  
Js: I smell something...  
Ji: what?  
Js: *see's something as well*  
Ji: what is it?  
Js: it's some kinda of pokemon *flys in the air and hovers above a rattata* what is it?  
Ji: thats call a rattata  
Rattata: rattattatt!  
Js: oh...can I kill it?  
Ji: kill it?! why in the world would you do that???  
Js: I'm hungry...?  
Ji: you can eat donuts, not pokemon  
Js: Whats a dough-nut?  
Mw: *gasps*  
Ji: whats...a...doughnut? James...........thats not you...  
Js: huh?  
Mw: *runs to the house*  
Ji: *reaches in poket and takes out a bunch of pictures*  
Ji: look, james.  
Js: oh wow, this human look like me!  
Ji: it is you  
Js: he was me?!?!?!?!? *shocked*  
Ji: before the boss changed you, that was what you looked like.  
Js: The boss.. he changed me??  
Mw: *comes back with a box of donuts*  
Ji: yes. he did. you dont remember these?*holds donuts out*  
Js: I don't remember anything about these...*sniffs the doughnuts and scarffs them down* good though!  
Ji: you were like that this morning, believe it or not, a human... and then the boss called and changed you.  
Js: *droops to the ground all sad*  
Ji: its not so bad  
Js: my life.... It's a lie  
Ji: no, you have it and thats all that matters  
Js: but I'm not even a pokemon... I'm half...  
Ji: no your all, your dna was changed.  
Js: *looks up all teary*  
Ji: its ok, everything will be ok  
Js: I'm James... the *says it like a mew* mew...*shocked at that*  
Ji: no you are our frind and always will be....  
Js: *sits on the ground looksing down* I must bee ugly to you now...  
Mw: you're not ugly Jams  
Ji: Jessie: no, really you arent  
Mw: actually, you look way better than I do!  
Ji: your still james and thats all that matters  
Js: you're just saying that. *makes a mew noise and is embarraced* um... *gets up and walks away a little, all embarraced and sad*  
Ji: no, james, we promise, you dont look bad and you are our best friend and you always will be no matter what come back!!!  
Mw: Yeah james! You'll allways be our friend  
Ji: forever!!! it doesnt matter how you look...  
Js: *looks back all sad* realy? *sniffles*  
Mw: yes realy!  
Ji: as long as you're you...  
Mw: You, james are the best person in the world  
Js: *frowns* I'm not a person anymore...  
Ji: it doesnt matter!!  
Ji: your not evil like us... your better than that  
Js: *moves his wings a little, trying to get used to them*  
Ji: youll get used to it in time, james  
Mw: *runs up to James and hugs him* You are our pall, now lets go get some grub.  
Js: more doughnuts?~!  
Ji: good idea  
Ji: *goes into the house and come out with 5 boxes* just for you, james!  
Js: yum yum! *scarfs a box down in no time*  
Ji: *eats two* i have to maitain my figure  
Mw: *grabs a few* I never realy liked doughnuts that much  
Ji: *wipes face* me neither  
Js: *face full* Well their yummy!  
Ji: we can tell...  
Mw: yea...  
Js: *sniffs around* I smell... I smell something weird.  
Ji: what is it?  
Js: *jumps into the air and flys into the sky, and chases after a spearow* Come back you bird!  
Ji: *looks up* what are you doing, james?  
Js: *gets angry because it keeps flying away* *body glows, and he blasts the spearow into a cripy critter* *he follows it to the ground and smells it again*  
Mw: *sweat drop*  
Ji: james!!!! what was that for?!!  
Js: um....I dunno...I'm just trying to get used to being this  
Ji: *gets mad* well, dont just kill anything that gets in your way!  
Js: but... why not?  
Ji: how would you like it if something just came up and killed you?  
Js: *laughs* I'm too powerfull now. *flys and lands next to her* I'm sorry... *rubs againced her like a cat and purrs* forgive me?  
Ji: *puts nose up* fine.  
Js: yay!  
Mw: James... you still hungry?  
Js: Oh yeah!  
Ji: hummm... no donuts left...  
Js: Aw man *looks at the sky, it's getting dark* I'm kinda tired.  
Mw: now dat ya mention it, me too  
Ji: ok, lets go to bed and then in the morning we can go for a walk so you can get used to your self.  
  
*Inside the house*  
Mw: Hey jess...  
Ji: goodnight meowth, goodnight james....yeah?  
Js: *falls asleep*  
Mw: I was just wondering...um...  
Ji: what is it?  
Mw: since James is a pokemon now, does that mean he's yours?  
Ji: i suppose he doesnt have a trainer...  
Mw: but... that's what I do. He can't copy me!  
Ji: well, i guess hell have to.  
Mw: Hey Jess... one more thing  
Ji: yes meowth?  
Mw: *giggles a little at this thought* I dare you to put him in a pokéball... He should at least see what it's like.  
Ji: hed be mad, i bet  
Mw: well every other caught pokemon had to. even me! what, is he special?... oh yeah, he is special..  
Ji: no, not that, hes just really really powerful...  
Mw: oh well...Goodnight Jess  
Ji: night  
  
**next morning**  
Ji: cmon james! lets go  
Js: I'm getting my teeth brushed!  
Ji: hurry up  
Js: *finnishes* ok, I'm comming!  
Ji: alright lets go, cmon meowth  
Js: *flys out the door with meowth in his claws*  
Mw: weeee!  
  
Ji: **walking**  
Js: Is that fun Meowth?  
Mw: sure is!  
Ji: *watches them*  
Mw: Jessie, you oughta try!  
Ji: be careful... no way i hate heights  
Js: I'm not sure if I's be able to cary such a big human anyway.  
Ji: BIG  
Js: um... I mean..  
Ji: *snarls*   
Js: all humans are big... *makes a 'please don't hurt me' look*  
Ji: *glares* ok.  
Js: to us pokemon anyway  
Mw: *whispers* close call James*  
Ji: *hears something in the bushes* theres someone over there!  
Mw: ok James, if it;s a human, don't talk!  
Ji: Jessie: *yells* its team twerp!!!  
Js: just in Mew language...Mew! (right) (=)= Translating  
Ji: come down here!!!! *james comes down* Jessie: prepare for trouble.... uhmmmm ...  
Js: mew mew mew...Mew? (And make it... double?  
Ji: *whispers* shut it!  
Js: *sweatdrop*  
*Meowth and Jessie say these next two at the same time*  
Ji: james is... um... he has the flu, he very sick... well have to go without the motto  
Mw: James is not hear right now... he had a Dentist apointment!  
Mw: ... uh, yeah! and he;'s sick too!  
Ji: yeah... um... tonsils...?  
Mw: *sweatdrop* and dihareha *had to put it in*  
Ji: *looks at james for that*  
Js: Mew mew mew! (constapation)  
Ji: *falls over* smack! *whispers* gross!  
Js: *laughs like a mew*  
Ji: this is the newest pokemon weve caught  
Ash: You actually -caught- a pokemon! What is that anyways? *checks dexter* no data avialable  
Misty: team rocket actually caught a pokemon? whos is it??  
Ji: Jessie: um.. its james's...  
Mw: we didn't steal it... honest  
Ji: yeah...  
Js: MEW? (IT?)  
Mw: err, I mean.. him...  
Js: *smiles*  
Ash: um...  
Ji: we challenge you to a battle!  
Js: Mew? MEEEEWWWWWW! (huh? BRING IT ON) *gets ready for battle*  
ash: pikachu, i choose you! thundershock!  
Js: *puts up his psy shield* Mew mew mew mew! (laughing)  
Ji: Jessie: now attack, ja........ mew!  
Js: *Looks at the pikachu and points at it, and the pikachu floats in the air*  
Ji: *to meowth* wow, hes good  
Js: *grins evily and makes the pikachu slam into a tree*  
Mw: blows my mind away...  
Ji: mine too...  
Js: *stands there yawning*  
Ash: What the?  
Ji: WE BEAT YOUR PIKACHU THATS WHAT! hahahahahahahah!!  
Js: Mew mew mew mew!*laughing* mew!!!(yes!!!) *lands next to Jessie*  
Ji: *laughs too* finally, yoo did it, james!..... er.....um... mew! *sweatdrops*  
Js: *glares at her*  
Ji: he heeh... you see... uhm...  
Mw: *kicks Jessie in the shin* Tink you can beat our pokemon Ash?  
Ji: yeah!!! *kicks meowht back*  
Js: MEW* whaps them both*  
Ji: james! stop iiiiiit... mew..... heh...  
Ash: ok... what's going on...?  
Ji: *laughing* im just so bad with names......  
Js: *swead drop*  
Mw: No, that's not it..  
Ji: yes it is.  
Mw: James named the Mew after himself *glares*  
Ji: *falls over*  
Mw: remember?  
Ji: why yes!!! hahahahaha! of course! hehehehe! thats it...! ha  
Ash: well um... I'm sure I can win *takes out a pk ball*  
Js: *looks at it* mew mew mew mew mew? (is this a pokemon catching ball?)  
Ji: *whispers* yes it is  
Pikachu: pika... pika pi? (hey wait a second...)  
Ash: what is it pikachu?  
Ji: *looks extremely uncomfortable*  
Pikachu: Pika. pika pi... pika.. chuuuu! kachu pi! (Something's not right here, Ash, we shouldn't fight with them any longer.  
Ash: If you think something's fishy, then we don't have to fight any longer.  
Ji: We won... *all speachless* we... we... WE WON JAMES THAT'S WONDERFULL!!!!!! *hugging James and Meowth, and practicly in tears* I can't rememebr when I've ever been so happy!  
Js: *in human* Jess, you.. you're choking me...  
Ash: *gasp* It talked!!!!  
Ji: *stopps and gets in Ashe's face* No it didn't.  
Ash: It... didn't?  
Ji: No, now we're gonna go now, ok? *the TR threesom leave*  
  
*Jessie is all happy, while James is carriwing Meowth again*  
Ji: How about if we go get a bunch of expensive food?! My treat!  
Js: Ok! Sounds good to me, I'm starved!  
Ji: Anything for our champ!  
  
*they eat a bunch of food, and then start back home*  
Js: *sigh* you know... I'm kinda lonely being the only Mew I know.  
Ji: Well, I'm the only human of the group, so quit your whining.  
Mw: Jessie, shut up.  
Ji: What... *vein* did you say? *suddenly a "mew" voice is heard from the sky*  
Mw: What's that?  
Js: *looking at a glowing speck* It's... another mew! Like me! *starts flying to it*  
Ji: James, what are you doing?  
Js: Don't worry, if I'm not back by tomorrow, come search for me! *James and the new mew zoom off*  
  
*the next day Jessie and Meowth wake up*  
Ji: *YAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWN* Ja... Meowth, where's James?  
Mw: Iaaa dunno.  
Ji: Oh, ok. *begins to go back to sleep* Huh!?! JAMES IS MISSING!  
Mw: Aaahh!!! *jumps up and runs downstairs* JAAAMES!  
Ji: JAMES! *looks in the bathroom, the kitchen, then meats Meowth at the front door*  
Mw: He's not here!  
Ji: The boss's gonna be mad!  
Mw: Let's concentrate on finding James.  
Ji: Right.  
*they get dressed and run out into the forest, find someone's house, steal their bike, and they begin riding through the forest*   
Mw: JAMES!!!!  
Ji: James! Where are you?!?!!  
*after a small while things get familer to them*  
Mw: Uh, Jess. this doesn't look like the same forest our cabin is in...  
Ji: *gulp* you're right... it looks like that one with the *small buzzing sound* the... *she turns and sees a floxk of beedrills headed strait at them* BEEDRILLS! *they jam away as fast as they can screaming* NONONO! HEEEEELLLPP!!!! *they hit a rock with the bike's tire, and go flying to the ground next to a tree*  
Mw: EEK! We're done for! *the Beedrills get real close quickly*  
Js: *flys out of no where and puts up a matter shield* I gotchya!  
Mw: J-J-JAMES!  
Ji: we knew we could count on you, james.  
Mw: yeah James.  
Js: *blocks the beadrills*  
Ji: *tears in eyes* youre the best ever...  
Js: oh gosh guys, don't get all sad on me now  
Ji: *gets worried* those beedrills are awful big.... be careful  
Js: I know what I'm doing! *a beedrill moves under the shield and stings him in the tail*  
Ji: James!!!!!!  
Js: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *screaming in pain, drops the shield and all the beedrills attack him head on*  
Ji: no no no! arbok, lickitung!  
Mw: James...  
*the Beedrills leave*  
Ji: *watches in horror* no, james.......*James lies on the ground all hurt* james? james? speak to me!  
Mw: James, come on, you're our pal...  
Ji: james? are you ok? please, just say something, anything...  
Js: *not moving or saying anything, or doing anything*  
Mw: come on James... you can't die  
Ji: *tears start going down her cheeks* cmon james... please... hang in there... you always bounce back....  
Mw: *crys* I hate crying, whaaaaah.  
Ji: *cries too* james...... please... do something...  
Js: *just lays there, motionless*  
Mw: what are we gonna do Jessie?  
Ji: i dont know...  
Mw: The Bosses experement was a success, and we let him die on us.... We are in deap doo doo... *hugs James*  
Ji: *hugs james too while crying* cmon you are our best friend ever and dont let that change...  
*a mew voice from the sky is heard*  
Ji: *looks up*  
Mw: its the other one!  
Ji: *calls to it* please help us!!!!  
*the other mew comes down and lands next to James*  
Ji: *wipes eyes*  
Mew: Mew mew.. mew.  
Ji: meowth? whats it saying?  
Mw: she said to hold on tight, this could be big...  
Ji: what does that mean?  
Mew *she picks him up and hugs him tight, then they both start to glow, and immence light apears from them*  
Ji: *sheilds eyes*  
Mw: *gets blinded and can't watch*  
Ji: *hugs meowth*  
Mew: mew mew mew...  
Mw: She's saying some thing to him  
Ji: what did it say?  
Mw: it's way to personal for a human to know. *smiles*  
Ji: *blushes* that james  
*the sound gets louder*  
Ji: *covers ears* what is that?  
  
*All of a sudden they are in their beds, and they are waking up*  
Ji: wha...?  
Mw: what just happened? *looks at James, who is his normal human self*  
Ji: wha...?  
Mw: *shakes his head*  
Ji: james? *shakes him* wake up  
Js: Huh?... I just had the weirdest dream...  
Mw: that was no dream buddy boy  
Ji: wow, that mew.... fixed everything!  
Js: *looks at them* what are you talking about? was I talking in my sleep? HOW EMBARRASING!  
Ji: yeah... embarrasing...  
Mw: if only you knew James...if only you knew  
Js: ok, will someone fill me in here? On the details? What exactly did I say in my sleep?  
Ji: im glad that you are.... awake...  
Js: huh? I don't get it...  
Ji: just... stuff... *smiles* but its a new day...  
Js: well it's not like I slept for a few days or anything...  
Mw: Just forget it James... just forget it  
Ji: yeah, forget anything ever happened, james...*out of nowhere, hugs him* we're just glad that you're you  
Mw: *hugs him too* yeah  
Ji: dont ever change  
Mw: NEVER-change...  
Js: *all confused* um... yeah. ok...  
___  
|THE\_  
|||END\  
------- 


End file.
